Oshogatsu – Tết tại nhà Kudou
by WingsTran
Summary: Oshogatsu – Tết tại nhà Kudou


**Oshogatsu – Tết tại nhà Kudou**  
**Tặng riêng cho member SMF thân iêu  
**  
**Author: **Wings89

"Chúc mừng năm mới, bố", Shinta cúi gập người, trong bộ trang phục hakama truyền thống của xứ sở hoa anh đào. Bên cạnh cậu là cô em gái hai tuổi- Shizuka, đang tròn xoe mắt nhìn anh trai, sau đó cười toe toét và bắt chước với điệu bộ y hệt.

**Giao thừa**

"Chúc…pừng lăm mới, bố", giọng nói ngọng ngịu chưa tròn chữ của cô con gái nhỏ khiến Shinichi phì cười.

Người đàn ông ba mươi sáu tuổi- ngài thám tử đệ nhất Nhật Bản, chìa hai phong bì đỏ trước mặt hai đứa trẻ, không quên xoa đầu nàng công chúa bé bỏng trước lúc cô nhóc nhảy phóc vào lòng anh nũng nịu.

"Bắt đầu năm mới đầy sức sống và khoẻ mạnh, con nhé", anh nhìn cậu con trai đỡ phong lì xì (otoshidama)và mỉm cười.

"Cảm ơn, bố", cậu bé mười hai tuổi đáp lại với nụ cười rạng rỡ không kém.

Bữa tiệc Bonenkai ( tiệc giã từ năm cũ) bắt đầu trong gian phòng khách ấm cúng tại biệt thự Kudou. Các món ăn không thể thiếu trong dịp này là mì toshikoshi soba, sushi, sashimi và lẩu đã được hai người đàn ông đảm đang của gia đình chuẩn bị từ sáng sớm, và hiện nay đang nằm bốc khói ngon lành trên bàn ăn. Shizuka cố nhoài người về phía đĩa sushi cá hồi nhưng đã bị Shinta chụp lại.

" Shizuka-chan, em phải ăn mì Soba trước mới được", cậu bé nhắc nhở trong lúc xúc một ít mì vào chén nhỏ, đẩy về phía Shizuka đang ngồi trên chiếc ghế dựa cao.

"Ứ ư", Shizuka phản ứng lại bằng vẻ phụng phịu hờn dỗi, quay sang bố mếu máo trỏ ngón tay mũm mĩm vào đĩa sushi.

"Onii-chan nói đúng đấy, Shizuka. Ăn một ít mỳ trước rồi con sẽ được ăn sushi mà, bố hứa", Shinichi bẹo đôi gà má phúng phính hồng của con, đôi mắt nâu lấp lánh những tia nhìn hạnh phúc.

Mặt cô bé xìu xuống, nhưng rồi hai hòn bi xanh lục sáng bừng lên khi nhìn thấy những con mực thơm lừng trong chén. Cô bé quay sang anh trai, khoanh hai tay, cúi gập đầu xuống, kéo dài giọng.

"Ạ ạ ạ aaa"

Hai bố con nhìn nhau rồi bật cười- những tiếng cười hạnh phúc cho một niềm vui đơn sơ đầu năm mới.

**Mùng một tết.**

"Shinta, bình sữa cho em con để ở đâu?", ông bố đảm đang nhất thế giới đang gọi vọng ra từ nhà bếp, trên tay là hộp sữa bột giành cho trẻ từ một đến ba tuổi.

"Trên kệ trái ấy ạ, có cả hộp cách thuỷ kế bên đấy.", tiếng cậu con trai đáp lại từ trên lầu. Trong căn phòng nhỏ, Shinta đang loay hoay buộc Obi cho cô em gái hai tuổi. Bộ Kimono màu trắng điểm xuyến sắc hồng của hoa anh đào là quà tặng của bà nội từ Mỹ gửi về làm quà mừng tuổi cho Shizuka. Cũng may hôm trước, lúc sang nhà Tomoaki chơi, Shinta tranh thủ học ké được cách mặc Kimono và thắt Obi, nhân lúc cô Ran rãnh rỗi đã lôi bé Saya ra thử gần chục bộ Kimono giành cho dịp tết, và cậu phải công nhận rằng, so với cách mặc yukata hay hakama thì Kimono quả là một nghệ thuật.

"Bố tìm thấy chưa?", lúc này, trưởng nam nhà Kudou đang hai tay thoăn thoắt thắt bím cho cô em gái nhỏ, trên miệng còn ngậm một dải nơ màu trắng có hình hoa anh đào- tone/tone với bộ áo. Nhưng việc make up này có vẻ khá khó khăn khi cô nhóc liên tục ngọ nguậy không yên, khi thì chồm qua lấy con búp bê, lúc lại gập xuống nghịch đôi vớ màu hồng.

"Thấy rồi. Con chuẩn bị xong chưa?", kèm theo giọng nói là những bước chân vội vã tới lui liên tục bên dưới lầu. Nếu cậu đoán không lầm, bố lại đang tìm kiếm một món đồ để quên nào đó, như điện thoại, hoặc ví tiền hay nhẹ nhàng hơn thì chiếc túi để mấy thứ đồ lỉnh kỉnh cho Shizuka. Mặc dù được người ta ca ngợi là thần thám thế kỷ, nhưng chắc chắn không ai nghĩ rằng ngài Shinichi vừa là một ông bố cực đảm đang nhưng lại vô cùng đãng trí ( mà bố hay bảo rằng đầu óc bố đã bị mấy vụ án làm cho bão hoà mất rồi, ko thể nhét thêm mấy thứ nhỏ nhặt ấy vào được.)

"Con xuống ngay đây, bố", Shinta vuốt lại bộ kimono một lần nữa trước khi bế Shizuka lên, không quên cầm theo chú gấu teddy yêu thích nhất của cô bé. Bên dưới, Shinichi đã chờ sẵn trong xe với một túi xách nhỏ ( ngó qua là tã lót, bình sữa, khăn lớn khăn nhỏ của nàng công chúa bé). Hôm nay, ngài Kudou cũng rất chỉnh tề trong trang phục hakama màu trắng xanh.

"Chúng ta đi đâu trước hả bố?", Shinta đặt Shizuka vào ghế, cẩn thận thắt dây an toàn.

"Uhm…để bố xem…Đầu tiên chúng ta đến đền Meiji, sau đó ghé qua đền Yasaka, rồi sang nhà chúc tết ông ngoại", Shinichi vừa giở cuốn sổ ghi chú vừa lẩm bẩm, "Nhưng trước đó phải ghé siêu thị, chúng ta sẽ cùng làm món Ozoni và ăn ở nhà ông"

"Vâng"

Chiếc Roll Roy màu xám bạc lao vút đi trên con đường rực nắng.

**Đền Meiji.**

Chỉ có duy nhất một chữ: **ĐÔNG.**

Dường như toàn bộ dân chúng Nhật bản đều đổ xô về ngôi đền nổi tiếng linh thiêng này. Dù đây không phải lần đầu tiên, nhưng quả thật năm nào cũng như năm nào, Shinta chưa bao giờ thoát khỏi cảm giác choáng ngộp trong mùi nhang nhói và đám đông. Shizuka được bố công kênh ngồi lên vai để tránh bớt mùi khói, và dường như cô bé cực kỳ thích thú với việc này. Đôi môi anh đào chúm chím, bàn tay bé xíu bám chặt cổ bố, Shizuka cứ xoay ngang xoay dọc liên tục, đến nỗi Shinichi phải thốt lên:

"Ngoan nào con yêu, xoay thêm chút nữa là đi cái cổ bố luôn đấy", nhưng cô bé hầu như chả để tâm đến. Bên cạnh đó, Shinta vẫn níu chặt tay áo Shinichi, cố chen vào bên trong. Phía trước, một đôi vợ chồng trẻ đang loay hoay dỗ đứa bé khoảng hai, ba tháng tuổi. Có lẽ không khí ngột ngạt và tiếng ồn ào đã khiến đứa bé khó chịu, nó cứ khóc ngằn ngặt đến đỏ cả mặt. Shinichi dừng mắt ở hình ảnh ấy, khoé môi khẽ cong lên đầy hoài niệm.

"Bố?", Shinta giật giật tay áo anh.

"Uhm..", Shinichi giật mình, nhìn xuống cậu con trai, mỉm cười, "Họ trông y hệt bố mẹ ngày xưa"

"Sao ạ?", Shinta chớp mắt. Mẹ cậu đã qua đời ba năm trước, sau một tai nạn giao thông nghiệt ngã, khi Shizuka chưa đầy nửa tuổi.

"Lúc đó con chỉ khoảng hai tháng, bố mẹ cũng bế con đến đền Meiji vào ngày tết để mong thần linh che chở, hi vọng con lớn lên khoẻ mạnh", Shinichi trầm ngâm đánh mắt về đôi vợ chồng trẻ phía trước, "Con cũng như đứa trẻ đó, có lẽ ko chịu được không gian ngột ngạt nên cứ khóc không ngừng. Lúc bố mẹ chen chân được vào bên trong thì đầu tóc bố đã rũ rượi, kimono của mẹ con thì xộc xệch hết cả, còn con vẫn khóc đến hai má đỏ au".

Anh ngừng lại, vẻ xa xăm hiện về trong đáy mắt, dâng tràn những ngọn sóng yêu thương dịu dàng.

"Bố vừa thương mẹ, lại thấy xót con, nên cáu kỉnh gắt lên rằng, năm sau ko có đi kiểu này nữa"

Giọng anh bỗng nhiên chùng xuống, vô tình siết nhẹ bàn tay nhỏ bé của Shizuka đang đặt trên cổ.

"Nhưng bây giờ…dù có muốn, cũng không thể đi với mẹ con nữa rồi"

"Bố", Shinta nắm cánh tay anh, mỉm cười, "Vẫn còn con và em mà. Hơn nữa, con tin rằng mẹ vẫn luôn ở bên cạnh chúng ta"

Shizuka ngơ ngác hết nhìn bố lại ngó xuống anh trai, rồi đột nhiên ôm chặt cổ Shinichi, dụi mái tóc màu nâu đỏ mềm mại vào mặt anh, thì thầm, "Bố, Shizuka nữa~~~"

Anh khẽ cười. Hạnh phúc thật đơn sơ.

**Tại nhà tiến sỹ Agasa.**

"Ông~~~", Shizuka với người về phía vòng tay đang rộng mở của ông lão tóc bạc trắng. Shinta toét miệng cười, khom người.

"Ông ngoại, chúc mừng năm mới"

"Bố, chúc mừng năm mới", Shinichi trao Shizuka cho ông lão.

"Nãy giờ ông cứ đợi mãi, sợ mọi người không qua đấy", ông lão hôn lên gò má mềm mại của cô bé, cười hạnh phúc, "Thật tốt quá, ông nhớ hai đứa nhóc này lắm"

"Vì bọn con ghé qua siêu thị thị mua ít đồ nữa, nên hơi trễ", Shinichi bước nhanh vào bếp với túi thức ăn trên tay. "Hôm nay gia đình ta sẽ cùng ăn Ozoni, hơn nữa con cũng có mua bánh Omochi ở tiệm mà bố thích nhất đây."

"Tuyệt", ông lão ẵm cô bé đặt lên ghế, ngoắc cậu cháu trai lại gần, "Qùa năm mới của ông đây, Shinta-kun.", phong lì xì đỏ kèm theo một chiếc hộp nhỏ được thắt nơ cẩn thận, "Thêm một tuổi mới, chúc cháu sớm đạt được mơ ước của mình"

"Cảm ơn ông", Shinta mỉm cười, đón lấy món quà bằng hai tay. Năm nào cũng thế, ngoài phong lì xì may mắn, ông ngoại luôn giành cho cậu một món quà khác- luôn luôn là một phát minh mới của ông chế tạo riêng cho cậu. Bố Shinichi bảo đó là thói quen và cũng là sở thích của ông. Dù đôi lúc những món quà ấy ko hữu dụng cho lắm, nhưng phải nói là Shinta luôn rất thích chúng. Bởi lẽ cậu cũng mơ ước trở thành một nhà phát minh vĩ đại như ông và mẹ.

"Thức ăn đến rồi đây", tiếng Shinichi vọng ra, kèm theo đó là mùi thơm từ món Ozoni, khiến Shizuka nhảy cẫng lên, dẫm phải tà kimono suýt té nhào xuống đất.

**Mùng hai tết.**

"Năm mới vạn sự bình an, sếpppppppp", cánh cửa vừa bật mở, gần ba chục nhân viên ở sở cảnh sát Tokyo đang đứng lố nhố, đồng thanh hét lớn. Rồi phớt lờ nụ cười méo xệch của gia chủ, cả bọn tràn vào như lũ lụt vỡ đê, mang theo lỉnh kỉnh nào thức ăn đông lạnh, khô mực, đồ nhắm, và dĩ nhiên không thiếu bia.

Shizuka ôm bình sữa, mặc chiếc váy màu cam nhạt, lăng xăng chạy tới chạy lui đầy phấn khích. Cô bé vốn dĩ thích đám đông và tiếng ồn mà, hơn nữa mỗi lần các cô chú đến đều rất vui. Ngoài những trụ cột quen thuộc như vợ chồng Takagi-Sato, thanh tra Megure, vợ chồng Shiratori, vợ chồng Chiba, còn lại đều là lớp đàn em mới sau này. Năm nào cũng như năm nào, cứ đền đúng ngày là cả sở ko hẹn mà cùng …lết xác đến ngôi biệt thự hoành tráng của ngài Tổng cục cảnh sát Tokyo này…bày trò ăn nhậu.

Từng hộp osechi-ryori sặc sỡ màu sắc nhanh chóng được các phu nhân cảnh sát bày la liệt trên bàn, kèm theo những tiếng khui bia kèm theo tiếng hò hét. Takagi bá cổ Shinichi, dúi lon bia vào tay anh:

"Năm mới làm một lon cho may mắn nào"

"Hình như đâu có năm nào MỘT lon đâu, anh Takagi", Shinichi cười, nhưng vẫn nhận lon bia từ tay anh bạn đồng nghiệp, "Cả năm mới được phép vợ một ngày, trông anh hớn hở nhỉ?"

"Dĩ nhiên rồi", Takagi đập vai anh, sau đó liếc qua Sato, thầm thì, "Ngày thường chỉ cần uống một giọt thôi là bà hoả đến ngay"

"Shizuka, qua đây cô lì xì cho nào. Ôi con bé đáng yêu quá~~~" giọng cô Kobayashi vang lên, tiếp theo đó là tiếng thét của cô bé con khi bị cả đám người lớn bâu vào nựng nịu.

"Chao ôi~~~ con gái sếp càng lớn xinh"

"Ứơc gì tôi trẻ lại vài chục tuổi"

"Cậu nằm mơ đấy à"

"Hai mươi năm nữa Shizuka-chan sẽ thành hoa hậu Nhật Bản cho xem"

"STOPPPPPP", ông bố yêu con gào lên, "Các cô cậu buông tha con gái tôi giùm. Shinta, trông em đi chứ"

"Thôi mà sếp, lâu lâu bọn em tới chơi mà~~~~", một giọng nữ nũng nịu, " Ko nựng con thì nựng bố nhá"

"Này này, cô là gái đã có chồng rồi nhá", giọng ai đó gầm gừ

"Làm ơn~~tha cho tôi", cuối cùng, giọng van xin của ngài Kudou đầy thảm thiết.

"Sếp, chúng ta ca một bài đi", một cái micro chìa về phía anh, nhưng ai đó lập tức giãy lên

"Ôi không~~~~ giọng hát của sếp có sức công phá tương đương một quả lựu đạn K5 đấy. Anh muốn chết à?"

"Đưa micro đây em hát trước nào"

Buổi tiệc kết thúc lúc 11:30 P.M, trong tình trạng cả nhà say xỉn bét nhè. Shinta ôm cô em gái ( còn em gái thì vẫn ôm bình sữa) nằm lăn quay giữa bãi chiến trường gần ba mươi nhân mạng nằm la liệt.

**Mùng ba tết.**

**6:30 A.M**

"Chúc mừng năm mới, Shinichi"

Đó là vợ chồng Araide-Ran, và trong lúc Shinichi còn đang ngáp ngắn ngáp dài, một chiếc túi to đùng được dúi vào tay anh kèm theo giọng nói ngọt ngào hết biết.

"Hai vợ chồng em sẽ đến Kamakura hai ngày, bố mẹ lại đi suối nước nóng cả, nhờ anh trông hộ bọn trẻ giúp em nhé. Khi về bọn em nhất định có quà cho anh"

Và rồi không kịp để Shinichi tỉnh ngủ mà…từ chối, hai chiếc xe đẩy- hai đứa bé gái sinh đôi bốn tuổi rưỡi, được đẩy vào nhà.

**7:15 A.M**

Trong lúc Shinta đang dỗ hai đứa bé ăn sáng, thì tiếng chuông cửa lại dồn dập réo gọi. Lần này là vợ chồng Hattori, tặng phẩm kèm theo là hai đứa con trai- chín tuổi và năm tuổi.

"Cái gì? Hai vợ chồng cậu chạy từ Osaka lên Tokyo nhờ tôi giữ con thôi á?"

"Nhân tiện thôi mà, Shinichi. Bọn tớ ghé Tokyo thăm bà con sau đó bay sang Hawaii ăn Tết. Mà lũ trẻ thì ko ai trông"

"Tại sao lại là tớ?"

"Vì năm nào cậu cũng nhận vụ này, ko cậu còn ai", Hattori trả lời tỉnh rụi

**8:45 A.M**

Rengggg…Rengggg

"Bố thực sự ko muốn ra mở cửa chút nào", Shinichi rền rĩ nhìn hai cậu quý tử nhà Hattori rượt nhau ầm ầm trên hành lang.

"Lần này có lẽ là vợ chồng Sonoko"

Shinta dở cười dở mếu, nhìn theo dáng ông bố đáng thương tóc tai bù xù bước ra ngoài, năm phút sau trở vào với một đứa bé gái sáu tuổi trên tay, Sonomi Kyogoku.

Thở dài, đặt con bé xuống, anh lầm bầm

"Cũng may Sonoko vì giữ dáng nên chỉ sinh một đứa, ko thì chắc tôi chết sớm"

Shinta nhìn bố, suy nghĩ một chút rồi ngập ngừng…tốt bụng nhắc nhở.

"Còn Hiroshi và Rito của nhà chú Kaitou, với cả Tatsuo, Tatsuya của nhà chú Hakuba nữa ạ"

Và cậu thấy ông bố tài hoa của mình mặt mày xám ngoét, loạng choạng muốn xỉu.

Rốt cuộc, vào đúng **11:10 A.M** ngày mùng ba tết, tổng kết dân số tại biệt thự Kudou đã lên đến mười hai đứa trẻ, lớn nhất mười hai tuổi và nhỏ nhất sáu tháng tuổi ( con trai út của vợ chồng Takagi). Và bây giờ, trông ngôi biệt thự này không khác gì một vườn trẻ mini, mà chỉ có duy nhất một ông bảo mẫu ba mươi sáu tuổi kèm một trợ lý bảo mẫu mười hai tuổi.

"Hiroshi, cái đó không nghịch được đâu", Shinichi hét lên với cậu cả nhà Kaitou, khi thằng nhóc cầm tệp hồ sơ đóng dấu "V.I.P" của sở cảnh sát lên và bắt đầu…đốt. "Đừng biểu diễn ảo thuật trong nhà"

"Tatsuya, Tatsuo, nguy hiểm đấy", một tay cầm chảo, trên người vẫn còn chiếc tạp dề dính đầy dầu mỡ, anh lao khỏi bếp khi thấy hai đứa nhóc nhà Hakuba bắt đầu leo lên tay cầm cầu thang…trượt tự do.

" Sonomi, đó là máy tính của anh, ĐỪNG", lần này là tiếng gào của Shinta- "trợ lý bảo mẫu", một tay cầm bình sữa, một tay cầm chén bột, hoảng loạn đuổi theo cô bé nhà Kyogoku khi nó bê cả tô úp tp trèo lên ghế, với tay vào máy laptop của cậu. Cùng lúc đó, tiếng khóc thét từ phòng Shizuka vọng ra, tiếp theo sau là giọng "hoà âm" nhà Tomoaki. Nhét bình sữa vào túi quần, một tay bế thốc Sonomi, tay kia vẫn cầm chén bột, Shinta phóng như bay vào phòng cô em gái nhỏ, và cảnh tưởng hiện ra lúc này khiến cậu cũng muốn…khóc theo. Ba cô bé đã làm đổ sữa, cháo lênh láng ra sàn, chưa kể váy đứa nào cũng chèm nhẹp cho…"dấm đài". Và hình như lũ trẻ vừa đánh nhau, bởi nơ tóc của Shizuka bị giật đứt nằm trên giường, còn tóc tai hai cô bé sinh đôi kia cũng bờm xờm tung toé. Chưa kể cái hỗn hợp lẫn lộn giữa sữa và cháo đó đang bết đầy trên đầu tóc, mặt mũi, quần áo của cả ba đứa.

"Kazuto, trời ơi~~~~~~~ cái máy đó mới mua đấy", Shinichi gần như ngất xỉu khi thấy bộ máy chiếu 4D loại xịn nhất, hàng nhập từ Mỹ về, giờ đã hát bài "mỗi thứ một nơi", chỏng chơ trên sàn, bên cạnh là cậu bé chín tuổi nhà Hattori đang di di ngón chân vẻ như vô cùng hối hận. Chưa kịp hoàn hồn, anh giật bắn người khi một tiếng XOẢNG vang lên đầy kinh dị.

"Ôi không, Kanji, đừng đụng vào, nguy hiểm lắm", quên luôn chiếc máy tội nghiệp, anh chạy như điên vào phòng sách, nơi cậu bé năm tuổi đang đứng lớ ngớ bên mớ mảnh vụn của chiếc bình cổ.

"Không~~~Saya, đừng nắm tóc Miki"

"Shizuka, cháo còn nóng đấy"

"Sonomi, cái đó ko chơi được đâu"

"…"  
Shinichi nằm vật lên giường, thầm thì trong hơi thở phì phò.  
_**  
"Bố quyết định rồi, năm sau cả nhà ta sẽ sang Mỹ ăn Tết"**_


End file.
